


Comfort and Joy

by sublime42



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Binging, Eating Disorders, Humiliation, Insecure Eliot, Loving Quentin, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby!Eliot, chubby!Quentin, forgetting the end of s4 cuz f that, happy weight, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Eliot and Quentin are in a relationship and both begin putting on some happy weight.(please read the tags).
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ignoring the end of s4 and pretending that Q and Eliot ended up living happily together forever. Because it's better that way. Because f the end of s4.

Eliot looked in the mirror, turning to the side to see himself from a new angle.

He sighed. How he hadn't noticed this before was beyond him. He was always so self aware! But, he supposed lately he had been more relaxed. Not having to restore magic, rule a kingdom or live locked within a monster tended to do that.

He rested a hand on his stomach, which now stuck out slightly. He definitely wasn't fat. Not even chubby, really. Being so tall had allowed his weight to distribute throughout his body pretty evenly. He supposed that he would fall into the category of "average", which was odd to him, because he had been so thin his entire life. 

Well, he could always go on a diet. Which would surely work quickly but would probably be torturous. He had really grown to enjoy eating regular meals! 

Or, he could accept himself, and maybe try to exercise a bit more to stop any further gain. 

Eliot turned around so he faced himself straight on. Yeah, it really wasn't that bad. Option number two seemed like the way to go.

00

Of course, the holidays soon approached, which meant life was sort of busy and also filled with a ridiculous amount of cakes, cookies and other rich foods. It was the first Christmas that Eliot and Q were spending as a couple (in this timeline at least), and Eliot was hung up on getting it perfect. The perfect tree, the perfect gifts, the perfect table cloth for their Christmas Eve dinner with friends.

It was stressful, and there were so many treats available that Eliot barely noticed how much he was eating. Quentin certainly didn't say anything. He himself was feeling the effects of the holidays as well and had resorted to spellwork to stretch his pants material. No way would he judge Eliot for indulging. 

Plus, he sort of liked the changes to his lover's body. They had started out so subtle but now they were becoming obvious. 

Quentin liked, for instance, how Eliot had a little pot belly that stuck out when he sat. He liked how much softer Eliot's arms and thighs had gotten too. And that tiny little double chin that appeared when Eliot laughed or smiled? It drove him nuts. 

Ever since Halloween, Quentin guessed that Eliot had put on ten to fifteen pounds, and he wondered if he might make it to twenty by new years.

He thought back to Thanksgiving and how Eliot had stressed it so much, only to end up eating himself into a food coma on the actual holiday. 

Thankfully, it had just been them, but Quentin recalled just how cute Eliot looked, half asleep on the couch, leaning against him as he rubbed Eliot's tummy. 

Tomorrow Margo, Josh and Fen would visit, and he could hear Eliot muttering nervously in the kitchen. He had spent the past two days "test cooking" things, and most of them had ended up in his and Quentin's stomachs.

"Q!" Eliot called out. "I need help."

Quentin stood and pulled down his shirt (it was starting to ride up), and made his way to the kitchen. 

Eliot stood before him wearing an apron that was pulled sinfully tight over his body, holding a casserole dish with two oven mitts. 

"We need to try this," Eliot said, placing the casserole down. Why he had felt the need to make an entire full sized dish for a test was beyond Quentin, but he knew better than to question it.

Quentin took a large spoon and served himself a piece of the casserole, then blew on it. It was sweet potatoes with cinnamon, sugar, butter and topped with marshmallows. 

"Mmm," Quentin sighed. "It's perfect." 

Eliot grinned and served himself an even larger amount. He savored the first bite, agreeing that it was in fact tasty, then began to wolf down the rest.

When it was gone he served himself more while Quentin watched.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this," Eliot admitted, once the next plate was cleared. "I'm not even hungry. Stupid holiday stress making me eat everything in sight." 

Eliot pouted and Quentin stood up. He leaned over Eliot and placed a kiss on his head.

"It's not a big deal. If it helps you get through it then enjoy."

Eliot continued to frown.

"My waistline isn't enjoying this," he noted. "I'm all… chubby...now." 

Quentin looked him over. He wouldn't say that Eliot was chubby. Maybe only slightly? Still, he didn't care at all.

"I for one think you're absolutely gorgeous," Quentin said, giving him another kiss.

The statement caused Eliot to smile and he forgot about his worries for the time being.

00

The Christmas Eve dinner started off on rocky footing, when Margo showed up and mentioned how chubby both Eliot and Quentin were getting.

Her exact words were "from the looks of it both of you are happy," but Eliot knew what she meant. People tended to gain weight when they were in happy relationships.

Eliot knew she was just being her normal forthright self but it did hurt a bit. He resolved to limit his portions at least that evening...a resolution which lasted until Josh unveiled the bacon stuffed potato skins and truffle sprinkled mac and cheese bites that he had bought as appetizers. The damn things were heaven on a plate and both Eliot and Quentin couldn't stop themselves from taking seconds and then thirds.

Dinner itself was a feast including turkey, ham, potatoes, rolls and three different casseroles. They talked and talked through the night, and both men barely noticed how much they were eating until it was time for dessert.

Josh had made a ridiculously delicious looking banana cream pie along with a beautiful red velvet cake and homemade ice cream, and despite the fullness both Quentin and Eliot felt, neither wanted to refuse such treats. One slice of pie turned into two, while the pieces of cake that Josh served them were easily twice the size of a normal portion.

When the guests finally left around midnight, Eliot was relieved. He considered the night to be a success, even if he felt like he had swallowed a bag of concrete.

He glanced over at Quentin, who had fallen asleep on the couch a few minutes after everyone had gone. He was resting a hand on his belly, which was swollen and poking out over his jeans. His sweater had ridden up slightly. He looked the picture of contentment.

There was a lot to clean up but Eliot decided it could wait until the next morning. He gently rubbed Quentin’s shoulder to wake him and the two headed off to bed.

00

Both men woke late in the morning, finding themselves snuggled up to one another. Eliot hugged Quentin’s back, a hand resting on his chest as if protecting him.

“Merry Christmas,” Eliot greeted him upon waking.

Quentin cracked a smile.

“Merry Christmas, El.” He turned to give his lover a kiss, then nuzzled into him. 

There were no plans for the day so the two decided to lay in bed a while longer, holding each other. Christmas could be a hard time, but being together like this made everything feel right.

Quentin slowly ran his hand over Eliot’s body as they snuggled, first touching his shoulder, then his side. Eliot wasn’t wearing a shirt and his little belly stuck out even though it was empty. He couldn’t help but smile.

“What?” Eliot asked, eyeing Quentin up.

“Nothing. Just thinking how sexy you are,” Quentin answered. 

Eliot sighed and suddenly sat up, catching Quentin off guard.

“You okay?” Quentin asked.

“You don’t have to say that, you know,” Eliot replied, frowning. “I know I’ve sorta… let myself go.” He ran a hand over his stomach. This really had gotten out of hand.

Quentin pushed himself up as well.

“I meant it though. I think you’re sexy like this.” He looked Eliot straight in the eyes, hoping the older man could tell he was being serious.

“...How?” Eliot asked.

“You look happy. Safe. You’re tall anyway so you carry the extra weight well. Not like me,” Quentin smirked, and poked his own belly.

Eliot rolled his eyes.

“Stop. You look handsome no matter what, thin or chubby. I don’t.”

“Well,” Quentin said, turning and straddling Eliot, “I disagree.” He leaned in and kissed Eliot again, first on the lips, then on the neck and then on the chest before planting one last kiss on his stomach.

00

Eliot was determined to lose weight as his new years resolution. He was going to eat better and go to the gym at least five times a week, and he was going to drop the weight by summer. He had a whole meal plan laid out and everything.

He’d offered Quentin the opportunity to join him, but the younger man seemed less enthused. As long as Eliot didn’t mind him carrying a few extra pounds, he saw no reason to torment himself into losing them.

Still, Quentin tried to be supportive. He helped Eliot cook whatever food he was supposed to eat, and he refrained from eating junk food when Eliot was nearby. 

It seemed to be working. Within two weeks, Eliot was down eight pounds. Only twenty two more to go, he told himself. 

So, he forced himself to the gym each morning, even though it was cold, and he’d much rather lie in with Quentin, and he choked down salad and grilled chicken, even though Quentin was eating food that looked much tastier.

By February, he’d lost another ten, and was over halfway to his goal. 

And then, Valentine’s Day hit.

00

Quentin wasn’t really sure how to handle Valentine’s Day. Normally he would buy Eliot some expensive, decadent chocolates, but it seemed like it might not be the right choice this year. Eliot was working so hard, even if he seemed absolutely miserable doing it.

Quentin ended up buying him a little teddy bear that said “I Love You” in Quentin’s voice along with a set of silk pajamas. He got flowers, too and planned to surprise Eliot the morning of the big day with everything. 

But the night before, Eliot never came to bed. Quentin waited up as long as he could, but he’d had a long day and was exhausted. Eliot said something about getting Quentin’s gift ‘just right’, so Quentin let it go. 

When he woke the next morning, he found quite a surprise waiting for him.

00

Eliot had meant well, truly. He knew that Quentin had a sweet tooth and that he tended to like the cheap, crappy type of candy that one might find in a drug store. So, he’d loaded a basket full of every type of chocolate he could find before heading to the bakery to pick up some cookies and cakes. He couldn’t decide on what to get, so he ended up purchasing ten different types of pastries. Quentin would surely like _something_ there.

The idea was to set everything up in a nice little display that Quentin could enjoy once he woke up. They were adults, they could have candy and cake for breakfast if they wanted after all.

What he hadn’t expected was the cravings that came with opening all those bags and boxes of sweets. 

He’d denied himself for a month and a half, and seeing everything in front of him was almost painful. His stomach growled and his mouth watered as he removed a piece of chocolate covered cheesecake from the box and surrounded it with tiny kit kats. 

Maybe… maybe if he just had one item, or even just a bite of something, it might stop the craving, he thought to himself. He didn’t need much. A bite wouldn’t ruin him. He’d come so far, after all.

He cut himself off a small piece of the cake and bit into it, sighing as he did so. It tasted _so_ fucking good. 

And that was it. He wanted more. 

The slice of cake disappeared quickly and he found himself moving on to the candies, opening bags and shoving them in his mouth as quickly as he could. The taste of the sugar made him almost shudder. God, he’d missed this.  
He ate two cannolis in less than two minutes, followed by a huge piece of tiramisu, then another bag of assorted chocolates.

He was starting to feel full, almost sick but he also felt like he couldn’t stop. In the end he left Quentin a few chocolate covered strawberries and fell asleep at the table, feeling terribly sick but also incredibly satisfied.

00

“Um, honey?” Quentin asked, rubbing Eliot’s shoulder gently.

The older man was asleep at the dining room table, his fingers and face covered in chocolate, his outfit covered in crumbs. There were open packages of candy and pastries everywhere. It looked as if he’d eaten nearly everything and had fallen asleep afterward.

Eliot groaned and shifted, pushing Quentin away.

“Um. Honey, are you okay?” Quentin tried again. He couldn’t imagine that Eliot was feeling too great if he’d eaten so much sugar.

Eliot groaned again and forced himself to sit up straight.

“Ugh,” he sighed. “I’m sorry.” He sniffled as he looked everything over. “I can’t believe I did this. It was supposed to be a surprise for you.”

He almost looked like he was going to cry. Now Quentin was really getting concerned. 

“You must be in a lot of pain,” Quentin said simply, wiping away a tear that fell down Eliot’s face. “Why don’t you come to bed and I’ll take care of you.”

Eliot sniffled and shook his head.

“I deserve this. I ruined your Valentine’s Day.” He rested his head in his hands, hating himself for being so weak and gluttonous.

Quentin frowned and rubbed his back.

“You absolutely did not ruin my Valentine’s Day, El. I promise. Please let me take care of you.”

Eliot shrugged and allowed Quentin to help him up and lead him to the bedroom. Even though a couple of hours had passed since he’d finished his feast, his stomach still felt overly full and he had to hold it as he walked. 

Quentin gently helped him onto the bed and kneeled down at Eliot’s feet, removing his shoes and socks, before lifting Eliot’s legs into the bed and sliding in next to him.

00

“First, Quentin said, as he lay on his side facing Eliot, “You’ll feel a lot better if we undo this,” he reached for Eliot’s fly button, which was pushing deeply into his tummy.

Eliot sighed in relief as Quentin undid it, his stomach surging forward and feeling much less constricted.

Even though physically he felt slightly better, he still wanted to curl into a ball and die of humiliation. He couldn’t even look at Quentin. 

Then he felt Quentin’s cool hand snake its way up his shirt and rest on his belly. Slowly, Quentin began to rub his stomach in large circles. Eliot immediately felt relief and it relaxed him slightly.

The two lay there for close to an hour before Eliot finally spoke.

00

“I’m sorry,” he started, finally having the courage to look at his partner. “I don’t know what came over me. I’ll buy you all new stuff today or tomorrow, I promise.”

Quentin smiled at him.

“I think you need to take it easy on yourself. You don’t eat anything you enjoy, no wonder you went all in the first time you had access to sugar.”

Eliot’s shoulders slumped.

“I need to lose weight, though. I can’t bear it if…” he trailed off, blushing now.

Quentin cupped Eliot’s cheek and forced him to turn his head to look at him.

“Can’t bear it if what?”

Eliot could feel tears building up again.

“...If you left me because of this,” he whispered.

Quentin rolled his eyes.

“Eliot, do you really think that would happen?”

The fact that Eliot even considered it a possibility made Quentin angry. He liked to think that he wasn’t particularly shallow. 

“Well… when we got together, I was much thinner,” Eliot answered. “Don’t you prefer that?”

“No!” Quentin replied, louder than he wanted. It startled Eliot slightly. “I mean. I was much thinner too. You know I weigh twenty seven pounds more than when we got together? Do you want to leave me over it?”

Eliot wrinkled his nose.

“Of course not. I love you, Q. Always.”

“Well I feel the same way about you, El. I will always love you. And honestly…” Quentin began to blush, “I sort of thought you looked better with the extra weight. Of course - if you want to lose it for health reasons, I totally get it - but personally, I prefer it.”

Eliot opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure of what to say.

“Really?” He finally questioned.

“Really. You look healthier with it. Stronger. Well cared for.” He kissed Eliot’s lips, noticing that he still tasted like chocolate. “I wish you’d believe me.”

Eliot stared at him for a moment. Quentin wasn’t one to lie about such things. 

“I do,” Eliot finally responded, smiling. “I believe you.”

“Good. Now, as much as I’d love to physically demonstrate to you how attractive I find you, I think it might not be a great time for it. How about we watch some TV and I give you another belly rub,” Quentin suggested.

Eliot nodded in agreement.

“Sounds great, Q. Thank you.”

00

By the time summer rolled around, Eliot had regained all the weight he’d lost plus another ten pounds. Any discomfort he felt was assuaged by Quentin, who continually worshipped his body, taking any opportunity to show him how gorgeous he thought Eliot was. Quentin, too, had put on more weight, another fifteen pounds, but Eliot found he liked how it looked on Q as well. Neither were their old svelte selves anymore, but they were comfortable and happy, and that was what mattered to them most. 


End file.
